What Do I Do?
by dusty-kittens
Summary: Just a short 3-4 chapter story on some MakaxSoul and MakaxKid. 99.9% chance of lemon and 100% chance of fluff. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

It's been more than a week now, and Soul has barely spoken a word to her. They complete their missions, go to school, eat dinner together, live together; and he's barely spoken to her. Maka had tried asking him what was wrong, and without saying anything he'd just look at her with his deep crimson eyes before turning away and going to his room. Usually he'd at least tell her nothing was wrong, or to just drop it, even if it was obvious that something was wrong. Maka knew not to pry, and eventually she'd find out; but this was just ridiculous.

She was walking home from getting groceries, it was her turn to cook tonight, and she had a plan to get him to spill. As much as she hated forcing him to tell her things, she cared. She cared if something was wrong, she cared about Soul. He was her partner after all; she had to be there for him as much as he was there for her.

Opening the door to their apartment, she called out.

"Soul, I'm home, we're having spaghetti for di-" she was cut off as she tripped on something by the doorway. _Crap…there goes some of the food I got today_ she thought as she almost, in slow-motion fell to the floor.

She hit the floor face first with a thud, and just laid there waiting for the sound of the food to hit the floor as well; though the sound never came.

"Maka…get up," sounded Soul's voice. He opened her eyes and looked forward a bit, noticing Soul's feet by her face.

She rolled over, and saw that Soul had managed to catch the food that had gone flying from her arms as she tripped on…what was it she tripped on? She sat up and looked by her feet, and saw that Soul, like the irresponsible, lazy, procrastinating male teen that he was, had left his shoes right in front of the door.

Maka felt her face start to heat up, _how many times have I told that boy to NOT LEAVE HIS SHOES IN FRONT OF THE DOOR?_ She flew to her feet, and in an instant had a book in her hands and turned to Soul, who upon realizing what she intended, quickly placed the food on the counter and tried to make it back to his room before-

"MAKA!"

"MAKA PLEASE NO-"

"CHOP!"

Soul hit the floor face first, just as Maka had minutes ago and clutched his dented skull.

"SOUL EATER EVANS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FRICKEN TIMES I HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR STUPID SHOES AT THE STUPID DOOR? SPECIFICALLY TO AVOID SITUATIONS LIKE THIS! You know what? That's it. I can't take it anymore,"

With that Maka stormed out the door, leaving a depressed Soul still lying on his face on the ground. _Damn, why do I have to be so stupid all the time?_ He sat up, and leaned against the wall, he would sit there and wait for her to come home no matter how long it took.

_Stupid baka, always doing something to piss me off. He barely talks to me for the longest fucking time, just nods, shrugs, or turns away. Then leaves his fucking shoes in the doorway, making me trip. Then all he says to me is fricken "get up", he probably doesn't care about me as much as I do about him…_and she stopped. _But he does care Maka,_ a small voice in the back of her head sounded, _remember fighting Crona and Ragnarok in Italy? Remember the way he protected you, almost killing himself. Remember the way he was always there for you, he's always been there for you Maka. He's been there from the start._

Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes, making her vision blurry and her head hurt. She turned the corner into an alley, where she sat herself down against the wall, placed her head against her knees and cried.

_~Death the Kid~_

It was getting late, and Patty seemed to be more annoying than ever tonight. No matter how harsh his voice, she didn't seem to get the hint that he just wanted to be alone.

"So then, I took that paper giraffe and crashed him into the other paper giraffe, and they crumpled together. At first it looked like the first paper giraffe had won the battle, but it really was the second paper giraffe. I congratulated the giraffe on his win, and then threw him out the window. I laughed, because the giraffe had thought he won and was going to survive when really they were both going to die all along. I then drew up some more giraffes and cut them out and asked if they wanted to play a game, they started shaking cursing at me saying they had witnessed what happened to the other giraffes, and they said 'no we don't want to play a game'. So I flushed them down the toilet…"

_Oh god, why did I ever let this psychopath watch Saw. Now look what she's become, a giraff-acidal maniac._ Death the Kid sat there, and stared at the wall just past Patty's head as she continued to ramble on about giraffes and her twisted games she wanted to play with them.

"Then all these giraffes came rolling in the windows and I was like THIS IS-"

"Patty,"

She stopped talking and looked at Kid, wondering what was so important that he had to interrupt her story.

"Patty, I am very tired, and I would like to get some rest. Please, go to bed. I will be in better shape to listen to your stories tomorrow anyways. Goodnight Patty, have a good sleep," he made it clear he wanted her to leave his room.

"Oh, OKAY KID! NIGHT!" She stood up and skipped out of his room, closing the door behind her while singing some silly song about giraffes, and the colours of the rainbow.

_That girl certainly is cute, but she's annoying as hell._ Kid thought as he stood up and walked into his washroom. He stopped when he saw himself in the mirror; '_asymmetrical_…' he thought when he looked at himself. The Lines of Sanzu in his hair made him asymmetrical, but he had grown used to it. Like everything else that wasn't symmetrical. He remembered 3 years back, before they had all become death scythes and graduated together, when he and his friend BlackStar had been fighting the Kishin, Asura, to try to keep Soul and Maka safe. The kishin had used one of his wrappings to stab him through the chest; it just missed his heart by less than a centimeter. He had blacked out, and when he came to Maka had managed to defeat the Kishin, with a single blow to the face with her fist. Patty and Liz began telling him about how they had reached a soul resonance of 2000% with no noise, and how the lines in his hair connected, and how the Kishin had called the marks the "Lines of Sanzu". Kid didn't think he could be happier at that moment, that for a brief moment he had been perfectly symmetrical, until he saw Maka standing atop the pile of debris; her jacket billowing out behind her in the breeze, revealing her long, smooth, ivory legs in flashes. The short skirt she was wearing didn't help much, and it was then that he realized that despite how weak she was physically, she made up for it by being amazingly strong in other areas. He continued to stare at her, as she turned to face them all, smiling before she jumped down and joined them.

It was that day that he realized he thought of her more than a friend, but he knew that Soul had already staked his claim on her without her even realizing it. It was obvious to other boys; by the way he looked at her, protected her, and cared for her. In the following years Kid never stopped having feelings for her, but they never grew into anything bigger either. It was like his feelings for wanting her, and wanting her to be happy were in perfect balance, they were symmetrical. One of the few things left in the world he would have an OCD breakdown over if it were to be asymmetrical.

Kid sighed, and splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to wash away the thoughts of Maka. _There's no use thinking about something you can probably never have Kid, just continue on with your life._ He walked out of the bathroom, and quietly opened his window, before using his shinigami powers to shroud himself in darkness as he slipped out the window onto the street below.

_All I need is some peace and quiet, a little walk, and hopefully I'll actually sleep tonight._ He walked silently, keeping to the shadows and back alley ways. He wandered aimlessly for almost half an hour, until he recognized the area he was in; he was by Maka and Souls place. _I'd drop by but I doubt they'd appreciate a midnight visit._ So he turned away from their direction, and continued walking. It wasn't long until her heard the sound of violent shuffling of feet and struggling, and then someone start to scream for help before getting cut off. _Shit_, he threw his shroud of darkness off and ran around the corner, only to see Maka struggling against the grip of a much larger, older man.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the alley, and she didn't remember when she had stopped crying. When she looked up the sky was pitch black, save for the moon laughing on the horizon. Startled by the sudden change in time she stood up, and went to wipe her eyes, but noticed the tears had all dried up. _Did I fall asleep?_ She thought? Then she froze, _Shit! I forgot to make dinner for Soul! Oh man he's probably going to be angry with me, especially since I'm out this late. That is, if he even noticed really…which after the way he's been acting I don't think he would have noticed. Well that's just too bad, no dinner for him tonight then._ She walked back onto the sidewalk and turned towards hers and Soul's home, and ran into something hard. Looking up she saw it was an older man,

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said shyly, before moving to go around him, but was stopped "Uhm, excuse me sir, but I need to be getting home. My…" she hesitated a moment, "My mother is probably worried about me being out this late,"

"Then why _are_ you out this late little girl? I'm sure if she was _that _worried about you, you wouldn't be out this late at all," he bent his face down to her level, and he grinned, "I'm sure your mother won't be missing you for another hour at the most, wouldn't you agree?" His words blew across her face, and his breath was rank and downright foul, making Maka want to gag and throw up right there on the sidewalk; but there was nothing _to_ throw up.

"I-I really need to be getting home, please," Maka stuttered, she knew there was no way she could defend herself against this guy; he was too strong for her.

"Come now, don't be afraid," his voice was rough, as well as his hands as he grabbed her wrists and dragged her back into the alley way.

"He-" before she could say anything more the man clamped a hand over her mouth and nose, making it near impossible for her to breathe. Panic started to flood through her body, and as hard as she tried to break free he was just too strong for her. Black dots started swimming around her vision and her train of thought started to crash; just before she blacked out she heard someone call her name, and the pressure was released. She inhaled deeply before falling to the ground, hitting it hard.

_~Soul~_

_Damn that girl, where is she?_ Soul had been sitting by the door way since she had left, 4 hours ago. It was nearing midnight, and he was sure that she would have been home by now. She never stays out this late. The worry and guilt in Soul's stomach was starting to eat his insides slowly. He hadn't been saying anything to her for more than a week, not because he wanted to; but because he couldn't say anything. He was afraid that the first thing that would come out of his mouth would be "Maka I love you"; he was only afraid of this because he didn't want her to reject him.

He knew she cared, she always did. She cared so much about him that no matter how hard he tried to keep her from knowing something that would worry her, that she ended up finding out anyways. She would bug him, and annoy him, and pester him for a few days, before 'giving up', and then taking matters into her own hands. He always acted like he hated it when she worried about him, but known only to himself he enjoyed it; not in the sick way that he was glad to be making Maka worry, but in a way that he knew someone actually cared about him.

After growing up in the family he did, having someone worry about him left him feeling vulnerable, like he didn't know how to deal with it. Sometimes he just wanted to hold Maka in his arms, and just do nothing for hours. Whether they be standing on the street, on the couch, in the kitchen, in his bed. He just wanted to be with her, and hold her. Just being near her was enough to calm his own problems down sometimes.

Still Soul sat there, against the wall by the door; arms wrapped around his legs and head between his knees. He felt like he had turned to stone, his only way of being able to move again would be Maka walking through the door.

Slowly an idea started to form in his head; over the past three years, him and Maka had grown in their soul resonance, and now were able to connect to each other over short distances, and maybe she was close enough nearby for him to detect her. Still in the same position, he relaxed his body, and focused his soul on reaching out to Maka's. It didn't take much, before he found her; but when he did his head shot up in shock. He had witnessed her last few moments conscious before she had passed out. Struggling to get to his feet fast enough, he threw on his shoes and didn't even bother to grab a jacket as he ran down the road calling her name as he ran.

When he got to the place he had seen, he didn't find her anywhere. There was a small pool of blood on the ground where he assumed she had hit her head. Furiously, he knocked over a bunch of garbage cans, taking out his rage on not being there for her. He placed his hand on his scar, tracing the line down his chest and across his torso, _I've always been there for her, and she's always been there for me. This time…I was too late, I messed up. She's gone…_ Soul tried to resonate his soul to finding hers again but couldn't concentrate hard enough and slipped multiple times. _I can't. I can't do this…god fucking damnit I need her to be alright; I need her to be alive._ So once again, he relaxed his body, and he reached out to her. He barely had made a connection to her when his concentration and strength slipped again, and he was back in the alley. Tears of anger and self-hate were starting to fall from his eyes. _At least she's alive…wherever she is._

Out of nowhere came a grunt, it sounded like a man in pain. So Soul moved down the alley way, deeper into the darkness before he came across a tall broad man laying bleeding in the alley. Immediately he realized that this was the man who attacked Maka. Rage coursed through his veins again, and he picked the man up by the front of the shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"Where the fuck is she you bastard, what did you do to her?!" Soul yelled in his face.

The man was barely conscious, blood ran from both sides of his nose as he laughed and snorted,

"baha, you mean that little blonde haired bitch I tried to rape earlier? Shit, how should I know where she is? Some other guy came along; almost friggan killed me just with the flick of his wrist from more than 4 feet away. I was out almost instantly; I didn't even get to torture her as much as I-"

Soul punched the man in the face, causing a stream of fresh blood to poor from the man's nose.

"Talk about her like that again and I'll fucking kill your sorry ass," he threatened, turning his one arm into a scythe blade and placing it at the neck of the man, "Tell me what the other guy looked like, and I promise I won't kill you," he said carefully.

"You want to know what the other guy looked like?" Soul nodded. "Well, he was tall, well built, wearing mostly black, had black hair and three white lines on the left side-"

Soul threw the man to the ground, and walked away. _So Kid saved her…_he thought. He had always known that Kid had liked Maka more than a friend; he made it obvious with his awkwardness and blushing when she was around. _Ah fuck, Maka probably likes Kid more than me anyways. Why wouldn't she. I mean, Kid's pretty much a legitimate God, a Shinigami; and me? I'm just plain old Soul Eater Evans._

Soul stopped outside of the apartment, hesitating to go in, almost expecting, and afraid to find Maka and Kid in there. _Just fucking walk inside shithead_ he told himself. So he did, he opened up the door, and walked inside.

"Maka?" he called, there was no answer. _I see, Kid probably took her to his house…_he sighed, _she'll be safer there anyways. I don't really see how she'd want to come back here after I couldn't protect her._

Soul slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a small dent in the drywall, as shown by the now cracked paint. He slowly walked to his room, as if in defeat, and flopped himself down on the bed. _Maka will come back tomorrow, Kid will help her. He'll make sure she's okay, and he'll deliver her back to me. Kid knows she's mine. That's why he's never made a move. That's why he never will make a move. Because Maka, is Mine._


	3. Chapter 3

_~Maka~_

When Maka woke up she didn't open her eyes right away; she was too scared too. She feared that if she opened her eyes she would see that man again. His eyes had haunted her while she slept, invading her dreams. Several times during the night she had woken up screaming for Soul, and each time Kid had been there for her, pulling her into his arms and stroking her head, telling her everything was going to be okay.

"Maka, are you awake?" it was Kid, and to her surprise he was right beside her. _Wait…I'm sleeping in the same bed as Kid right now…_startled Maka threw back the sheets and scrambled to the floor, tripping a bit when her foot got caught in the sheet.

"Oh…Kid, sorry. I'm sorry. I uhm…" her face developed a bright pink haze across her cheeks, spreading down her neck and to the tips of her ears. She looked at the floor, hands behind her back and she pretended for a moment that her foot was extremely interesting.

"Sorry for what?" Kid asked; he was still in the bed, sprawled out on his stomach with his chin on a pillow just looking at her.

"I…was sleeping in your bed. I don't…I don't know," she stammered slightly, and was trying not to look at him.

"Don't be sorry Maka, you did nothing wrong," it was Kids turn to get out of bed, and when he stood up Maka realized he was wearing nothing more than blue plaid pajama pants. _Oh god…I was sleeping beside THAT?_ Maka didn't think it was even anymore possible, but at the sight of Kid, it felt like her whole brain melted into a hot mush and rushed to her cheeks; she couldn't think straight much less stand straight. She felt her legs giving out beneath her, she felt the air rush by her face as she fell to the floor, _I certainly have been falling around a lot lately,_ she thought; but this time she didn't hit the floor.

Looking up she saw that Kid had caught her, and that his face certainly was close to her own. _Oh god he's so close,_ and in that moment she swore her brains circuits were fried deep and crispy, and her face was red enough to make a tomato jealous. Neither of them moved for a moment, as Kid held Maka around the waist, and their bodies were pretty much touching.

Kid then reached for her hand, but as his fingers brushed where the bruises on her wrists were from her attacker that's all Maka could think of. It all flashed in front of her eyes again, _"Come now, don't be afraid", his rough hands grabbed her by the wrists causing her to let out a small whimper of pain,_ startled by this Maka pushed Kid away, turned around and ran for the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and locked it, then let her body fall to the ground, back against the door. Tears started flooding her cheeks and soaked the knees of the sweat pants she was wearing.

She vaguely remembered arriving at Kid's house the night before, but she did know that he carried her the whole way there, and that Liz had taken her to her room and helped clean up the cut on her forehead and lent her some clean clothes. She wasn't sure why, and didn't bother to care why Kid had taken her to his house; as long as she was away from that man. She also remembered that the entire time she was conscious she had been crying for Soul, and why for him she wasn't sure. Her head started to pound from the mass of tears and thinking too hard about things that could wait for later.

She stood up, and grabbed some kleenex then wiped away the tears and blew her nose. When tossing the tissue in the trash she noticed that both of her wrists sported dark, black bruises shaped like the man's fingers. She also noticed while blowing her nose that her nose hurt like hell, and that her cheeks felt like they were just mass bruises. Daring herself too, she looked in the mirror above the sink.

What she saw before herself, made the tears start to fall some more. The woman's face in the mirror wasn't her own, but at the same time it was. The force of the man's hand on her face, blocking her from breathing properly had nearly broken her nose, giving her two massive black eyes, and her cheeks were tinged a dark grey, showing they had been bruised as well. Looking further down her neck also was victim to the short moments of pure torture he managed to put her through, similar to her wrists her neck consisted of one giant hand shaped bruise. She didn't remember that part, and she didn't want to. She was better off to just let her brain keep that memory locked away; for good.

She turned on the cold water, and started splashing her face frantically, as if trying to wash away the bruises and memories. After a few moments, and gaining nothing she turned off the water and sunk to the floor. Fully letting out a scream of anguish she cried her heart out. She didn't care who heard, she just needed to get it out. So she cried, and cried, and cried. God knows how long she sat there and cried, before she picked herself up, and unlocked and opened the door.

_~Death the Kid~_

All he had wanted to do was comfort her when she almost fell. He wanted to catch her, to be there for her…to keep her safe.

Kid was shocked at first, when Maka had pushed him away and ran for the bathroom. He felt slightly hurt, but he pushed the feeling away, thinking that he had just been too close too soon. He stood there, staring for a while at his hands thinking _Maka was just in these hands…I was holding the girl I had feelings for with these hands…_ he smacked himself mentally, _stop it Kid, you're letting your feelings get out of hand, that can't happen. I must keep them in perfect symmetry, or I might do something irresponsible_.

"Hey Kid, where's Maka?" Liz's voice broke him from his thoughts,

"Oh, hey Liz…she's in the bathroom right now, I'm not sure how much longer she'll be."

"Okay, well Patty and I are going out for a bit, we're going to go play some basketball with Black*Star and Tsubaki," she turned to leave before looking back at him one last time, "And Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try anything with Maka right now. She's too shaken up." With that she closed the door behind her and left.

Kid stared at the door for a few moments, before turning around and sitting on his bed. _She's right. That's why she pushed you away._ The sound of running water broke the silence, and after 30 seconds, the sound of splashing stopped. Kid got up and walked to the bathroom door, and placed his ear against the wood. It was completely silent for a moment, until Kid heard the sound of Maka's body slumping to the floor as she started screaming and crying. That first ear piercing scream to break the silence sent chills down his spine. Never had he heard something so heartbreaking; the screaming continued for the longest time. Each sob, scream, and choke made Kid wish he could rush in there and comfort her. He couldn't though, because she had locked the door when she first ran in. All he could do was stand there and listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hey, sorry I haven't updated this story in a looong time, I've been meaning to but I've just been so busy lately. I'm currently at a massive writer's block, and I've been trying to think of something to write for the next chapter but I just _can't_. I promise I will get an update on here as soon as I can, after exams definitely. Once again I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Please hold on a bit longer.


End file.
